Percabeth 100 Themes Challenge
by iamveryaverage
Summary: A series of oneshots, each inspired by the 100 Themes Challenge version 2 . Disclaimer: I own nothing. R&R!
1. 1 Introduction

**A/N: Hi, so this is my first fic. Ever. So please be nice, no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms and blue cookies.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it._

**1. Introduction**

The last thing I remembered was a flash of golden light, and… no, that's not possible. We must've been blasted off the road in the storm, struck by lightning. I must've hit my head.

Yes, that's the only logical explanation. I probably had a concussion. That would explain the crazy dream. But it had all seemed so _real_, the Minotaur, Grover's hooves, Mom, everything.

I opened my eyes, and stared at my surroundings, trying to understand what was going on. It wasn't a hospital, that's for sure, it looked like a farmhouse.

I noticed a pretty blonde-haired girl sitting by my bedside. I vaguely remembered her from when I arrived here last night. Was it last night? How long had I been here? Her name floated in my mind…Annabeth. Mr Brunner said it when I arrived. Add that to the list of reasons why this all had to be a dream, my Latin teacher was in it…and he was…a _horse_ or something. Wow, I must have hit my head _hard_.

When the girl, Annabeth, saw I was awake, she glanced around, checking for eavesdroppers, before whispering urgently "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

"What?" I asked hoarsely, my voice cracking from disuse.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" she said frantically.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, not having any idea what she was on about, and still in denial, because if all this was true, which it couldn't be, then that would mean that my mom was…no. "I don't…" There was a knock at the door, and she quickly shoved some of that strange popcorn pudding in my mouth.

The next time I woke up, she was gone.

**A/N: Did you like it? I wasn't sure, but I'll try to post the next theme (****_Love_****) soon. R&R!**


	2. 2 Love

**A/N: There, a nice quick update for you. I hope you like it, I'm not too certain, It's a bit rambly, but there were so many wonderful moments to write about, I couldn't leave any out! R&R please, but preferably no flames.**

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own PJO. But you already knew that, didn't you._

**2. Love**

I can't pinpoint the moment I started falling in love with Annabeth. The moment where I was more than just friendship, when I started realising how utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful she is.

Maybe it was when I first saw her on the porch with Chiron when I arrived at camp, beat up and dragging a hundred and ten pounds of goat. Or when she told me I drooled in my sleep.

Or maybe when she first started calling me Seaweed Brain.

Maybe it was when she volunteered to come on my first quest, or when she piggyback-rode a Fury for me. There was the time on the 'Thrill Ride of Love' when she got all embarrassed at being seen with me on a love ride.

Perhaps it was when she swore to fight beside me no matter who her mom sided with.

Or during the endless teasing and taunting that came as we grew up together every summer, going on new adventures.

Maybe when I saw her after her makeover on Circe's island (okay, so I was a guinea pig at the time, so what?) or when she cried on my shoulder at the bottom of Siren Bay when I rescued her from the Siren's song.

It could have been when we danced at Westover Hall, or when she was captured by Thorn and I thought she was gone forever.

Or even when I saw Aphrodite for the first time and she looked, just for a moment, like Annabeth.

It could have been when I gladly held up the sky for her, and she held it up for me, or when I thought she was going to become a Hunter and leave me forever, just when I had gotten her back.

It may have been when we were trapped in the Labyrinth together, not knowing what was happening, or when she stood up to the sphinx because the test was an insult to her intelligence.

It might even have been as simple as when I hugged her and her hair smelt like lemon soap and she was shivering in my arms.

Maybe it was when she kissed me for good luck outside Hephaestus' forges or when she kept me alive, becoming my lifeline after my little dip in the Styx.

It could have been when she took that knife for me without even knowing where my weak spot was, or when I showed her where it was, and the contact of our skin sent shivers up my spine.

It could have been any one of the countless times when I saw her with all defences down, terrified of small spiders, helpless and vulnerable until I killed it.

Or most probably when she baked me a blue birthday cake and broke the rules to come and sit next to me and kissed me. Her lips tasted like frosting, and it was perfect until the other campers threw us in the canoe lake. And then it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

But the first moment doesn't matter. All that matter is that I love her. With all my heart, forever. She will always be my Wise Girl.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm not too certain I like it very much, so let me know how I can improve it. It just seems a bit long winded and repetitive, but there are only so many ways to say 'maybe it was when…' !**

**R&R!**


	3. 3 Light

**A/N: Well, here you go. Pure fluff, just for you, 100% Percabeth goodness. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't think of anything to write for this theme, so I did what any self-respecting fanfiction writer would do, and wrote pure fluff. **

_Disclaimer: I'm going to get really sick of doing these, aren't I? Well, I don't own PJO. I'm not Rick Riordan._

**3. Light**

As we lay on the hillside, side by side on the beach towel, I looked over at Percy. His eyes sparkled, even after all these years. He caught my gaze and grinned. "Like what you see, Wise Girl?"

"Oh, very much. The fireworks are amazing this year!" He looked so confused, I had to laugh. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, I do. As if your ego needed another boost" He grinned again and turned his attention back to the fireworks. I smiled to myself and did the same. But no matter how the spectacular the fireworks display was, I kept getting distracted. I couldn't stop staring at Percy. The way his green eyes sparkled, and how his black hair shone, reflecting the fireworks, and how his smile lit up the hillside with a beautiful golden glow. He practically emitted light. A beautiful, pulsing light, full of boundless energy and reckless abandon, just like him, and I loved it. Our future was bright, and I knew that as long as we were together, that light would never fade.

Wait, when in Hades did I get so sentimental? Hanging out with Silena was rubbing off on me. I smiled up at the sky, thinking that maybe, just maybe Aphrodite wasn't as useless a goddess after all.

**A/N: R&R please? No flames, constructive criticism welcome. I know, it's short, fluffy and has no substance, but I tried to make it sound as Annabeth-y as possible, which is hard, because we have very little insight into her character in the books.**

**Oh yeah, I needed to tell you something. I'm going on holiday in two days' time, then I'm moving house, then I go back to school. So unless you are all really lucky, I might not update for a while. So bye for now, and I'll see you as soon as I can!**


	4. 4 Dark

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I did warn you, and updates might be less frequent soon, but don't despair! (And you there, don't unfollow this, I have lots planned). R&R please!**

_Disclaimer: I might put one of these in the summary, saves me from having to do one every time. Well, I don't own PJATO. Good old Uncle Rick does._

**4. Dark**

I glanced into the water. Bits of debris floated around in the blackness, toys that were thrown away, college diplomas that were never collected. All the lost dreams of the dead. Lovely. To be perfectly honest, it looked worse than the rivers back in New York, and that was saying something.

"So . . . I just jump in?" I asked praying he said something like '_What, this isn't the Styx! We can't have you swimming in there_' and then took me for cheeseburgers. Or at least failing that reassure me that I wasn't about to jump to my death.

"You have to prepare yourself first," He said, "or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul." So much for reassurance.

"Sounds fun," I muttered, trying to ignore my instincts, which were all telling to run. Fast.

"This is no joke," Nico warned. "There is only one way to stay anchored to your mortal life. You have to . . ." His gaze flickered to something behind me and his face was an almost comical mixture of awestruck and '_Help_'.

I whipped around and found myself face to face with – wait, what was Ares doing _here_? I took a closer look. Tall, buff, cruel scarred face and closely shaved black hair. White tunic, bronze armour and a plumed war helm under his arm. Pale green, _human_ eyes, like a shallow sea, not Ares, so who? Who needs to speak to me? And why now of all times? I glanced down and saw the bloodied arrow sticking out from between the straps of his left sandal. Even I knew who this was, and I sucked royally at Greek names.

"Achilles" I said. The greatest warrior of all time, killed by an arrow to the heel.

"I warned the other one not to follow my path. Now I will warn you." He said mournfully, like he had seen this all too many times, and it had never ended well. I tried not to let that put me off too much.

"Luke? You spoke with Luke?"

"Do not do this," he said. "It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal's, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well." Great. Just what I wanted to hear. I would be a great fighter, but my fatal flaw would become even more fatal.

"You mean I'll have a bad heel?" I said sceptically. "Couldn't I just, like, wear something besides sandals? No offense." I'd always thought that was stupid of Achilles, exposing his one weakness like that.

He stared down at his bloody foot. "The heel is only my physical weakness, demigod. My mother, Thetis, held me there when she dipped me in the Styx. What really killed me was my own arrogance." That must have been his fatal flaw. Hubris, a godlike pride or arrogance. Just like the Sirens told Annabeth hers was. No. I mustn't think about Annabeth or I would chicken out.

"Beware! Turn back!" He meant it. I could hear the regret and bitterness in his voice. He was honestly trying to save me from a terrible fate. But I had no choice. If I didn't try, Luke would destroy everything I loved. I would much rather have searched for another alternative, preferably a less agonizing one that wouldn't result in almost certain death. I wanted so bad for an escape, an opening for me to chicken out. But Luke had been here, and he hadn't turned back.

That's why Luke had been able to host the spirit of Kronos without his body disintegrating. This is how he'd prepared himself, and why he seemed impossible to kill. He was impossible to kill, or close enough. He had bathed in the River Styx and taken on the powers of the greatest mortal hero, Achilles. He was invincible.

"I have to," I said. "Otherwise I don't stand a chance."

Achilles lowered his head sadly, like this was just another failure on his part. I felt almost sorry for the guy, I mean, eternity warning demigods away from the river and the temptations it held and failing every time. "Let the gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope." That sounded so much like something form Star Wars I almost laughed out loud, but then I remembered the situation and realise that wouldn't have been very helpful.

"No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the River Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist." Cheerful stuff. Where should I have my mortal point…

"I don't suppose you could tell me Luke's mortal point?" It was a long shot, but I had to give it a go.

He scowled. So no then. Well, it was worth a try. "Prepare yourself, foolish boy. Whether you survive this or not, you have sealed your doom!" With that happy thought, he vanished.

"Percy," Nico said, "maybe he's right." He looked like he was going to throw up.

"This was your idea." I reminded him, my resolve hardening.

"I know, but now that we're here—" After all this, he was the one trying to wheedle me out of it. Maybe he didn't want me dead after all.

"Just wait on the shore. If anything happens to me . . . Well, maybe Hades will get his wish, and you'll be the child of the prophecy after all." I said, not quite sure if I was being sarcastic or not.

He didn't look pleased about that, but I didn't care.

Before I could change my mind and run away screaming, I concentrated on the small of my back—a tiny point just opposite my navel. It would be well defended when I wore my armour. It would be hard to hit by accident, and few enemies would be intuitive or weird enough to aim for it on purpose. No place was perfect, but this seemed right to me, and a lot more dignified than, like, my armpit or something.

I pictured a string, a bungee cord connecting me to the world from the small of my back. And I stepped into the river. Everything went dark.

Imagine jumping into a pit of boiling acid. Now multiply that pain times fifty. You still won't be close to understanding what it felt like to swim in the Styx.

I had planned to walk in slow and courageous like a real hero in all the movies. As soon as the water touched my legs, my muscles turned to jelly and I fell face-first into the current. Not particularly heroic.

I submerged completely. For the first time in my life, I couldn't breathe underwater and it scared me. I finally understood the panic of drowning; every nerve in my body burned, I was dissolving in the water, I saw faces—Rachel, Grover, Tyson, my mother—but they faded as soon as they appeared. My brain was shutting down, resigning itself to the ripping, burning current.

"Percy," my mom said. "I give you my blessing."

"Be safe, brother!" Tyson pleaded.

"Enchiladas!" Grover said. I wasn't sure where that came from, but it didn't seem to help much.

I was losing the fight, the pain was too much. My limbs were melting into the water, my soul was detaching from my body. I couldn't remember who I was. The pain of Kronos's scythe had been nothing compared to this.

_The cord,_ a familiar voice said. _Remember your lifeline, dummy!_ Suddenly there was a tug in my lower back. The current pulled at me, but it wasn't carrying me away anymore. I was riding on it. I imagined the string in my back keeping me tied to the shore. Maybe thinking about Annabeth was the key, mabe the one person that made me feel weak was the key to my strength.

"Hold on, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

The cord strengthened. My heart surged.

I could see Annabeth now—standing barefoot above me on the canoe lake pier. I'd fallen out of my canoe. She was reaching out her hand to haul me up, and she was trying not to laugh and failing. She wore her orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tucked up in her Yankees cap, which was strange because that should have made her invisible. She was beautiful.

"You are such an idiot sometimes." She smiled that familiar, condescending smile that always made me feel silly and made my stomach go all gooey and fluttery. "Come on. Take my hand."

Memories came flooding back to me—sharper and more colourful. I stopped dissolving. My name was Percy Jackson. I reached up and took Annabeth's hand. And the darkness exploded away as I lay gasping on the shore.

**A/N: There, as an apology for the long absence, I'll post the next chapter in a moment; I had four fics written, and no internet connection to post them in my new house! Tragic!**


	5. 5 Seeking Solace

**A/N: It's a bit fluffy I know, but it was better uploading speed, wasn't it? I thought I'd reward you with two chapters, since I didn't upload for a while. And it may or may not be an advance apology for not uploading quickly in the future (I'm starting my GCSEs, so I'll probably have coursework and stuff to do)**

**Oh yeah. It's set after SON, it's the first night after their reunion, and they've all been busy trying to get to Greece as fast as they can, so no time for Percy and Annabeth to enjoy each other's company.**

_Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own PJO._

**5. Seeking solace**

The world was falling into disrepair, all the heroes were dying, Percy was screaming for my help, in obvious agony and I powerless to help him, paralysed by my own fear. Unable to do anything but watch it happen, watch as the carnage unfolded beneath me.

The world was being overrun by the dead, the doors of death flung open behind us. Our quest must have failed, we were too late, the Titans would rise and the Fifth Age would begin, starting with the obliteration of mankind, except the ones that had pledged allegiance, or the ones that the Titans kept around as toys. Or the ones they kept to torture. I tried not to dwell on that too much.

My eyes were drawn to Percy, as he swung blindly at a skeleton, earning a club to the head in return. I watched, horrified as a skeletal _empousa _struck him a glancing blow to the small of his back, not his mortal point any more, but still very sensitive. He screamed in pain before collapsing and shooting me a final, pleading, agonized look. I started screaming and screaming, anything to escape the furious pounding in my head…

I sat bolt upright, drenched in a cold sweat, shivering from cold and fear. _Just a nightmare_, I told myself. _Just a nightmare_. Still, I needed reassurance. I swung my legs over the side of the bunk on the _Argo II_ and padded softly down the hall until I found the right door.

"Percy," I whispered softly, knocking gently on the door. A muffled moan came from inside, so I pushed the door open a crack and slipped inside. "Percy," I whispered again. He rolled over and opened one eye. After eight months of horrific separation, we hadn't been able to spend nearly enough time together, just snatched moments in between the final preparations for the long voyage. I was struck bu how perfect he was, the deep, ocean green of his eyes, the shock of raven dark hair, the tanned skin.

"Whaddamatterwigirll" he mumbled incoherently, before clearing his throat and trying again. "What's the matter, Wise Girl? He asked sleepily.

"I…" I paused, wondered if it was worth wasting his time for. "I had a nightmare" I admitted, a little sheepish.

A wash of understanding passed over his face, and he scooted over on his bunk, making space for me. I sat down on the edge, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "What was the nightmare about, Wise Girl?" I could feel his warm breath on my neck, making my pulse jump erratically.

"We…we failed the quest, and everything was destroyed, and it was somehow all my fault" I buried my head in his shoulder. He sighed.

"Wise Girl, it will all be fine. We beat them once and we'll beat them again."

"But –"

"No. It'll all be fine." He studied my dimly lit face for a second. "How long has it been since you've slept, Wise Girl?"

It was my turn to sigh "How long has it been since we've been apart, Seaweed Brain?" He stared off into the distance, looking troubled, before readjusting our bodies until my head was resting just above his heart. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly.

We both fell asleep like that, intertwined, seeking solace in each other's arms.

**A/N: See? Fluffy, just the way we like it. Specially formulated just to make you say 'awwwww' R&R**


	6. 6 Poison

**A/N: Please don't kill me! It's been a while, I know, but if you read the apology posted at the end of my story 'Keep Running', (which has now been taken down) you'll know why. Basically I haven't used this account in far too long. So as a consolation, have a heart-wrenching piece of Percabeth. **

**Okay yes, I changed the theme from 'Break Away' to 'Poison'. I had writer's block. Sue me. Oh yeah, it's from Percy's POV, after a huge battle.**

_Disclaimer: Right. These are going into the summary._

6. Poison

I could feel the poison spreading through my veins like liquid fire. Everything was red and pulsing, like a bad horror film. But what surrounded me weren't special effects; this was real. This was the end of the world, for me at least. I had resigned myself to that much at least.

I felt an agonising pain in my chest, and a huge weight literally being lifted off me. Through the angry red haze, I saw the corpse of the huge drakon being lifted off me. However, in doing so, the long, curved drakon fang that had been piercing my chest had been torn out, leaving a gaping, bleeding hole near my heart. I felt hands on me, lifting me up. The pain spiked and I blacked out.

Something was tentatively dabbing at the wound in my chest. The fire in my veins was slowly ebbing, leaving a wonderful, numb feeling. I felt someone squeeze my hand. I opened my heavy eyelids and took in the scene around me. Everything was out of focus, like I was looking through murky water. Annabeth's face slowly swam into view. I smiled.

"Hey there, Wise Girl," I croaked. She looked at me, smiling through the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," she said softly, choking on the familiar nickname. I beckoned her to sit down but she hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you-"

"You won't, it's fine." I assured her. She sat down tentatively on the edge of the bed, but I pulled her closer, just like I used to. That simple gesture pushed her over the edge. She put her head down and cried.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, shhhh." I stroked her hair as she sobbed brokenly on my shoulder, my hollow words of reassurance washing over her meaninglessly. She sniffed.

"I…I just can't bear the thought of losing you, Percy," her voice cracked on the last word.

"Annabeth." I paused, wishing desperately that I wouldn't have to do this to her. "Annabeth, there are some wounds that just can't be patched up." I said gently.

"No, Percy, don't say that, please!" she begged me, agony in her voice. She was crying again. I lifted her face up and kissed her; she tasted like tears.

"I love you, Annabeth," I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Percy," she sobbed brokenly back. There was a knock at the door.

"Per-r-r-cy" Grover bleated.

"G-Man," I smiled weakly. "Listen, Grover, you take care of her, okay? Take care of Annabeth for me?" he nodded sadly. "I'm proud to have been your friend, man." He understood where I was going. He came to stand behind Annabeth.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Percy."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Grover." We hugged and I turned back to Annabeth. I kissed her again, softly.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded softly.

"I'll wait for you," I said. She looked at me and she looked so beautiful. I never realised how beautiful she really was; how her hair practically glowed golden, the pearlescent grey of her eyes, her flawlessly smooth skin. I guess we never realise what we have until it's too late.

She kissed me softly once more and I stared into her eyes as the light slowly faded from mine.

**A/N: Did you like it? I jumped up the rating to a T because death and such. Remember, I'm just an insecure writer, so please review, even if it's just a few words. I won't make promises about the next chapter because I seem to be jinxing it.**


	7. 7 Heaven

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. Apologies for the slight over-describing, I've been re-reading Tolkien all week, and if you've read Lord of the Rings, you'll understand what I mean! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**7. Heaven**

It was pretty late when I knocked on Annabeth's cabin door. Her cabin mates shushed her as she slipped out. No one really cared that we were breaking curfew _again_, it happened frequently enough that the harpies didn't bother us anymore and even Chiron had given up on telling us off.

* * *

We walked down to the beach and laid the blankets on the soft sand. I placed the beat up picnic basket on the faded blanket and proudly lifted the lid with a dramatic flourish, revealing the pitiful attempt at a picnic inside. Annabeth laughed when she saw the takeaway pizza box and cheap lemonade bottle nestled in the basket.

"Tada," I said with a grin. She kissed me lightly and grabbed the first slice of still warm pepperoni. We sat there under the stars, eating pizza and talking for hours. At one point I pulled out a pack of Double Stuff Oreos and we shared the pack, licking the cream off before eating the biscuits, just like when we were twelve, riding across the country in a Kindness International van with a forlorn looking zebra, a starving albino lion and a very angry satyr.

We finally lay back on the blankets, staring up and the inky blackness of the sky. Annabeth shuffled closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder; I could smell the lemon scent of her shampoo. I sighed contentedly.

"Look," Annabeth murmured "there's Zoë," she said, pointing to the horizon.

"I wonder if she's enjoying Elysium." I mused aloud.

"How can you _not_ enjoy Elysium? It's literally Heaven."

"I don't know," I countered "I can't think of anything that Elysium could possibly offer that could console me if you weren't there. This moment, right now," I squeezed her shoulders to illustrate my meaning "this is all I want, in life or death. This is my Heaven."

**A/N: Ugh! I found this in an old notebook from last year and it fit nicely, but there's something that I really don't like about it, I just can't place it! Anyway, please review if you like it.**


End file.
